bristol_countyfandomcom-20200215-history
New Bristol
Government Type: Mayor-Council Commission Mayor: Hampi City Attorney: City Controller: History Geography The city of New Bristol, sometimes nicknamed "Twin City", is part of the larger Bristol County sitting on the north bank of Bristol River in the Bristol Valley. It's located in the eastern USA somewhere between Pennsylvannia, Ohio and West Virginia. To the south on the opposite riverbank lies the city of Fallwood. '''Districts''' * Concord Manor - First low residential suburb, found just north of Downtown. * Concord Park - Built shortly after Concord Manor, also a low residential suburb. * Downtown - The financial and commercial hub of New Bristol, but still also quite alot of old apartment buildings. * Haines Project - Public housing project built in the early 60's, plauged by crime and a bad reputation. * La Mirada - A small suburb east of Downtown, also the home of New Bristol FC and their arena Old Ashton. * Murietta Heights - Low residential suburb that has developed slowly since the 60's, located North of North Side. * North Side - Lies North of Concord Manor and the North Side Expressway, a former industrial area that has seen it's hayday. * South Side - The industrial hub of New Bristol, factories and warehouses takes up most of the district. * South Side Heights - Working class neighbourhood close to the industries in South Side, mostly brownstone buildings. * Stanford - A district south east of Downtown with lots of office space but also the Stanford Town a post WWII housing project built in the late 40's. * West Side - Sometimes referred to as the Ghetto, the poorest neighbourhood in New Bristol. High crime rates in almost every field but drug related crimes, homocides and robberies stands out as very prominent. Streetgangs controls most of the district, with the [[White Street Gang]] controlling the streets east of the railway line and [[The Masons]] controlls the streets west of the railway line. Economy Education Public Health & Safety '''Health''' Hospitals New Bristol General Hospital (Hospital Road 2, New Bristol, Bristol County, USA) Opened: 1978, renovated in 1996. Patient Capacity: 1500 '''Police & Law Enforcement''' '''New Bristol Police Department (NBPD)''' Formed: 1856 Chief of Police: Headquarter: 65 Roosevelt Avenue, New Bristol, Bristol County, USA Employees: 1356 Police Officers: 850 The New Bristol Police Department (NBPD) is overseen by the New Bristol Police Commission. '''Firefighting''' New Bristol Fire Department (NBFD) Formed: 1876 Headquarter: Employees: 543 Firefighters: 350 The New Bristol Fire Department (NBFD) is overseen by the New Bristol Public Safety&Health Commission Culture & Sports Football Team New Bristol FC (Old Ashton) Transportation Infrastructure New Bristol is served by an extensive road network and two highways runs around the city continues to both Pennsylvania and Ohio. US Route 52 (South Side Expressway) US Route 54 (North Side Expressway) From the south the Paleto Expressway (US Route 51) crosses the Bristol River and joins the North Side Expressway at La Mirada Junction, where also La Mirada Parkway and South Side Expressway terminates. There is five major bridges that crosses the Bristol River and connects New Bristol with the communities on the southern side of the river. Burton Bridge Flatbush Bridge South Side Bridge Vigo Bridge Washington Bridge Famous streets and avenues Roosevelt Avenue Broadway 3rd Street Hudson Avenue Wilton Avenue Rail Mass Transit =